


Spin the bottle

by Witch1511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch1511/pseuds/Witch1511
Summary: A short story about Ron and Blaise that starts with a game of Spin the bottle.





	Spin the bottle

Ron pulls a pillow from the couch and sits down on it on, in between Harry and Seamus. All the eight-year students are gathered in a circle in their cosy common room. Ron can see the snow falling in big flakes outside, but the fires on two sides of the circular room keep it warm. Bloody warm. He was itching to pull of his sweater and just sit in his undershirt.

“Okay, let’s play a game!” Parkinson, Pansy says, distracting him from restlessness. When the school year started 3 months ago all the eight years agreed, under the watchful eye of Headmistress McGonagall, to put their animosities aside and call each other by their first name, all in the name of house unity. Ron is still getting used to it.

They were also required to spend one evening each month in open conversation, meaning they had to have a talking circle. The first time all the heads of the houses where there. The second time only McGonagall sat outside the circle and observed them. This time they are left by themselves, expected to do it on their own from now on. Because it was bloody snowing and none of them could go anywhere without the portraits or ghosts ratting them out. It is bloody frustrating that’s what it was.

“A game?” Parvati echoes, who’d been giggling with Padma, Lavender and Fay.

Ron could feel Lavender eyeing him; she had been throwing glances and flirting with him ever since he had broken up with Hermione just over two months ago.

Which had also happened in this common room. One moment they had been snogging, Ron’s hands slowly creeping under Hermione’s sweater, the next moment she pulled away, so fast Ron almost fell forward. He had to brace himself with both hands on her knees. “I don’t think I can do this?” Hermione said pulling her knees up to her chest as soon as Ron sat up. “Do what?” Ron asked confused, “The kissing? We could go slower.” _Much slower and they would stand still_. “Maybe.” She said not looking at Ron, but at something more interesting over his shoulder. “Maybe?” Ron suppressed a sigh, “Hermione if you don’t like kissing and cuddling, we could just as well go back to being friends.” Hermione’s eyes darted back to Ron’s face, “Yeah, I think- err, that’s what I was thinking. Maybe I mean,” she sighed, looked up and cleared her throat, “Ron, I love you but kissing you is weird. And I don’t think I’m in love with you.” Ron dragged his hand over his face, “Blimey Mione, you can’t just break up with me as a normal person.” Hermione grabbed his hand, “Because I really, really want to stay friends. I don’t want it to be awkward.” Ron managed a smile and squeezed her hand, “It’s fine. Really we can still be friends.” Hermione threw her arms around his neck, “Thank you Ron,” she whispered in his ear before rushing off to the girl dormitories. Ron ignored the slight pain in his heart as he watched her walk away.

They’re still friends, though Harry sits in the middle most of the time now. Ron and Hermione don’t hang out alone that often anymore, but she still scolded him over his homework. It didn’t take long for the gossip to spread especially not long for Lavender to find out. And ever since then she’d been flirting with him. Worse than his friends and sister noticing, is that they also noticed the other, younger girls trying to get his attention.

One of the girls out of Ginny’s class had actually asked him out once. Ginny convinced him to go to Hogsmeade, so he went with her to the three broomsticks and they ended up snogging in the corner booth. It was fine he supposed. But Ron didn’t really like the girl beyond that, so he cut it off. He went on a few more dates if you could call it that, it mostly ended in snogging in a booth. Once a girl tried to go to his dorm with him, she let him do more than Hermione ever did, but it didn’t really make him feel anything and he called it off right after that. It had only been their third date, and the girl had cried. Honest to God, cried for a solid 5 minutes, before leaving.

He had hoped the dating would get Lavender of his back, but it made her only more determined.

“Yeah, something more fun than the talking thing we did the previous times. And now that there aren’t any teachers eyeing our every move.” Pansy says, which makes it easier for Ron to focus on Pansy instead of the eyes drilling in the back of his skull.

“What kind of game?” Neville asks.

Zabini, Blaise, pushes an empty Fire Whiskey bottle to the middle of the circle.

“Spin the bottle?” Justin Flinch-Fletchy asks confused, “Isn’t that a muggle game?”

“Well,” Blaise smirks, “You’re a muggleborn. Why don’t you start then?”

“I err,” Justin swallows visibly.

“Come on! Justin,” Daphne Greengrass sneers, “Don’t be afraid.”

Justin doesn’t move towards the bottle, but fidgets with his hands instead, looking at the ground avoiding everyone’s gazes on him.

“Can’t someone else just go?” Hermione mumbles besides Harry.

Harry looks from Hermione to the bottle and hesitates. Ron places a hand on his arm, “Not you mate.” he hushes.

Because Justin hasn’t moved yet, people started poking each other urging them to go first. On Ron’s other side Seamus and Dean whispered to each other, “You better spin me.” He hears Dean say. “Fingers crossed.” Seamus stands up and walks towards the bottle.

The room quiets as Seamus winks at Dean and spins the bottle. The bottle lands on Anthony Goldstein instead. Dean pouts as Anthony gets up hesitantly. Seamus pressed a swift kiss on his lips and falls back next to Dean, half in his lap.

Ron rolls his eyes at the public display of affection, but a deeper part of him stings a bit with jealousy. He wishes he had someone to be such an open relationship with. Sure, the girls he has been dating would jump at the change to be Ron’s girlfriend, but he really doesn’t think he could ever take one of them home to his mother.

Anthony moves to pick up the bottle, a bit hesitantly, when Pansy shrieks, “That’s not how it works!”

Anthony rolls his eyes, “We kissed, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but you have to snog properly!” Gasps and sighs sound throughout the circle.

“Pansy dear, I’m not going to snog anyone in this room.” Malfoy says. Ron still refuses to call him by his first name, the ferret.

“Yes, you are, otherwise there’ll be consequences.” Pansy smirks.

“What kind of consequences?” Blaise asks curious.

“If you don’t want to snog someone,” Pansy glares around the circle, “then you’ll have to strip!” She cackles.

“You have got to be kidding me!” “No way!” and “I’m not doing it.” Sound throughout the circle.

“Just one piece of clothing each time.” Pansy says, “Come on it’s fun! We used to do it in the Slytherin common room all the time!” All the Slytherins nod and Blaise grins broadly, “Good thinking Pansy.”

Next to Ron Seamus gets up and hurries to his dorm. He’s back in a flash carrying 3 bottles. “Well if we’re goin’ to do it, we might as well have sum fun!” He hands 2 bottles away and takes a big chug of the bottle he kept before handing it to Ron.

Ron takes two big gulps, one for the hope of avoiding Lavender and the second for the hopes of avoiding Blaise Zabini.

Zabini who’s been flirting with Ron even before he broke up with Hermione. Worse than Lavender, because Ron must share a room with him. Ron uses Harry’s dorm to hide in, but every time he’s there Blaise joins Malfoy in the same room. Then he’d ask Ron to go back to their room and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. He also tries to sit next to Ron in all the classes they shared, and they shared many classes.

Ron wasn’t even sure he was into guys, sure he’d had a crush on Viktor Krum years ago, but so had Harry. And Seamus and Dean. Well Seamus and Dean might not be the best example; point is Ron didn’t think he’d actually want to date a boy. Besides Blaise is no Krum. Krum was rough and rugged, and Blaise was … Well Blaise was beautiful. A classic beauty, with really dark skin, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes. He also had broad shoulders and well sculptured muscles. Fine Ron found Blaise handsome, but he wasn’t attracted to him.

He thought.

Besides the Slytherin was probably just toying with him. Blaise was beautiful and could have anyone, no way he really wanted Ron. Blaise probably had a bit with some of the other Slytherin’s whether he could turn Ron queer or not. And Ron wasn’t falling for it, no way.

Ron hands the bottle to Harry when Anthony spins the other bottle. It lands on Pansy and Anthony immediately shoved off his shoes.

“Shoes aren’t clothes!” Pansy yells laughing.

Anthony throws his socks at her face.

Pansy gets up and spins the bottle. Lavender. She gets up, already a bit giddy of the couple sips of fire whiskey she has had.

“This is how you do it boys!” Pansy says as she cups Lavender’s face with both hands and brings their lips together. From where Ron sits, he can see the moment their tongues meet. It is Lavender and Pansy, but still it’s hot. He needs another drink. More bottles had been summoned and Ron grabs the one nearest to him and takes a big gulp.

They pull apart quickly and Lavender takes the bottle. She looks at Ron right before she spins.

She must’ve spelled the bottle because it indeed lands on Ron. Without hesitation Ron pulls off his sweater. The kiss she shared with Pansy might’ve been hot, but Ron was definitely not kissing Lavender. He’d never hear the end of it, ‘Oh Won-Won’ he could already hear his friends chant it. Besides he was warm anyway.

After another shot out of the bottle he gets up and walks towards the bottle. Lavender pouts at him but sits back down on her pillow next to Parvatti.

Ron spins the bottle, Daphne Greengrass. She shakes her long blonde hair and gets up, “Guess it’s your lucky day.” Ron hesitates, but lets her come over and curl her hand on the back of his neck and pull his head down. She presses her lips against his and drags her tongue over his bottom lip. Ron opens her mouth for her, and their tongues collide for a short while. She is clearly more knowledgeable than the girls Ron has been seeing, more so even than Hermione.

She pulls away with a tiny peck on his lips. Ron shrugs, fights the urge to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and stalks back to his pillow.

Seamus, Harry and Dean grin at him. Hermione avoids his eyes. And both Blaise and Lavender glare daggers at Daphne who spins the bottle that lands on Zach Smith. Daphne throws her sweater at Zach’s face and sits back down next to a snickering Pansy, who leans over and whispers something in Daphne’s ear.

Zach spins Hannah Abbott, and they share a really sort kiss. Which Pansy barely counts.

Hannah spins Neville, that kiss lasts longer.

Neville spins Seamus and Dean pulls off his sweater before he gets the chance to go to Neville.

This time Seamus does spin Dean, though everyone knows they cheated. But no one really cares. Their kiss lasts long, and Blaise eventually gets up, pushes them outside the circle and spins the bottle with a wink at Ron. Who takes another gulp? Ugh that wasn’t fire whiskey, Ron glances at the bottle’s label, it says Vodka. Probably something muggle. He shrugs the unfamiliar burning sensation off and hands the bottle on to Harry.

Blaise spins Padma. Who spins Justin, who spins Harry. Harry hesitates, but let’s Justin kiss him.Then Harry spins… him. Ron pulls a face that probably mirrors Harry’s and they both pull of their shirts at the same time.

Ron who was only wearing an undershirt is now shirtless. Only his socks his trousers and his pants are left. This game wasn’t going great.

Ron grumbles before spinning the bottle once more, Susan Bones. Hesitantly she walked up to him, she stands in front of him looking up, a little bit scared. He leaned down and snogs her briefly. When he pulls away Susan is bright red.

And so the game goes on, mostly in a tipsy blur. When couples keep kissing for too long, they get ushered out of the circle and most of them disappear into a sperate rooms. Ron loses his socks to Neville and is now only wearing his trousers and his pants. Merlin, he really couldn´t afford another bad spin. But thankfully he had avoided both Blaise and Lavender so far.

It is Malfoy’s turn and if he spins Ron, Ron would definitely lose his trousers. No way he was going to snog that prat. The bottle spins and spins and lands on…. Harry.

The giddy sounds that sounded all throughout the game seem to stop when everyone realises what is going on. Ron is surprised Malfoy doesn’t immediately rip off his blouse, instead he seems to wait on Harry.

To Ron’s even bigger surprise Harry doesn’t throw his socks at the ferret’s face, instead he gets up and walks to Malfoy. He stops short in front of him and they stare into each other’s eyes.

Everyone seems to hold their breath. Ron might have imagined it, but he could swear he hears Malfoy whisper, “Potter.” As he takes his hands over Harry’s chest. Harry runs a finger over Malfoy’s jaw, before tugging him forward and pressing their lips together. When Malfoy gasps, Harry takes advantage and deepens their kiss. Malfoy curls his finger into the front of Harry’s shirt and Harry actually takes hold of Malfoy’s ass.

Bloody hell?! What was going on. Maybe Ron was drunker than he thought he was.

“Okay! Out! Out! You’re out!” Pansy shrieks as runs up to the snogging couple pushing them roughly towards the end of the circle. They stumble out, clinging to each other. Ron can see Malfoy letting Harry take hold of his hand pull him up the stairs. Probably all the way to their dorm room.

Ron takes a big gulp from the bottle of fire whiskey Neville hands him, “This game is weird,” Ron mumbles and he sees Mione nodding eagerly.

A couple of people jump at the change to get the bottle. Daphne wins and she spins Ron. She smiles brightly and pulls Ron off his pillow into the middle of the circle. “Thank Merlin,” she says, “you were the only good kisser so far.” She stands on her tip toes and presses her lips back to his. This time she keeps kissing him, and Ron is enjoying it enough not to pull back.

“Oh no! Look over there!” someone shouts. Curious Ron pulls away from Daphne and looks around. Daphne turns and glares at Blaise, “You prick!”

“What?” Blaise blinks innocently, “That you couldn’t hold Ronald’s attention isn’t my fault. Now sit your ass down and let him spin.” Ron frowns, and spins the bottle. And of course, of course it lands on Blaise. Who wiggles his eyebrows, “What am I going to get Ronald? A kiss? Or your trousers?”

Ron grumbles words he really couldn’t say at home as he unbuttons his trousers. He kicks them off and into Blaise’s face. The prat actually smiles as he catches his trousers. Ron is the first one down to his underwear.

A lot of spins and couples disappearing up staircases later someone spins Ron again. Zach has to nudge Ron before he realises, he has to get up. Once he stands up, he looks at the person who spun him, it’s Hermione, who surprisingly still wears all her clothes. Except her socks, that were behind Terry Boot and her Bra that she threw at Lavender’s face. When Ron’s in front of Hermione she wraps her arms hastily around his neck and pulls him against her. Her lips feel familiar under his, but she kisses him eagerly. Something she’s never really done before. Confused Ron pulls away, Hermione’s hands still locked behind his neck and her lips from an O. Ron clears his throat and unlocks her hands from his neck. She looks a bit sad when she walks back to her pillow.

Ron bows down and spins the bottle again. He has to close his eyes when he straightens, the booze making him dizzy.

“Finally,” a familiar voice mutters. And when Ron opens his eyes he sees Blaise stalking to him, a big grin on his face. Ron stumbles a step back, “No way. This is not going to happen!” Ron says.

“Really Ronald? You’re going to take of your pants?” Blaise smirks, “For me?” he fakes flattery and flutters his lashes.

“I, err,” Ron mumbles.

Blaise takes hold of Ron’s upper hand, “Come on Weasley,” He murmurs in Ron’s ear, “I won’t bite.”

Ron sighs, “Fine, but -” Blaise cuts him off as he grabs his chin and tilts his head and kisses Ron. Blaise’s lips are softer than Ron expected them to be and when he sucks softly on Ron’s lower lip he obliges and opens his mouth, letting their tongues glide together. Blimey, Ron has never been kissed like this before. He has to steady himself with one hand on the taller boy’s upper arm and the other on his neck, his fingers sneaking into his short hair. Blaise traces Ron’s spine with one hand, leaving shivers in his wake. His hands stop on the small of his back and then he pulls Ron closer to him, deepening their kiss. Their bare chests touching sends heat down to his crotch. “Okay enough! Enough!” Pansy shrieks, “You’re out! Blaise take your Weasel somewhere else!”

Blaise breaks there kiss apart and grabs Ron’s wrist pulling him along, out of the circle. Ron glares at Pansy when they leave, and she sticks out her tongue in return. “Am not a weasel,” Ron mutters, and Blaise throws a dazzling smile over his shoulder as he pulls Ron up and into their dorm. Dean went with Seamus to his dorm and Zacharias is still downstairs, so they have to room to themselves.

Blaise pushes Ron against the door as soon as it closes and runs one of his big hands over Ron’s chest, “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He whispers before pushing his lips against Ron’s. Ron can’t help the groan that escapes at the back of his throat.

Blaise pulls away slightly and smiles slyly, then he moves back in pressing kisses on his jaw down to his throat. A moan escapes Ron’s lips as Blaise his fingers move along the top of his pants grazing the top of his hard cock. Merlin, when did that happen?! Ron braces both hands on Blaise’s bare chest and pushes him away, “Stop! Bloody hell stop! I’m too drunk for this.”

Blaise chuckles, “Yes, maybe you’re right.” He pulls Ron away from the door, “Let’s get you to bed then.”

Ron stumbles and falls headfirst onto his bed, “I’m so wasted.”

“Yes, you’re completely gone. It’s a shame really, I would’ve liked to do it when you weren’t drunk.”

“We could do that some time.” Ron grumbles.

“We could?”

“Yeah.” Ron shrugs in his pillow and let’s his eyes drop, and the sleep take over his body.

 

****

Ron pushes himself up on his forearms and slowly opens his eyes. His head _hurts!_ Bloody hell. His mouth feels as if it’s been stuffed with cotton and his entire body tingles awkwardly. “Ah you’re finally awake. Here let me help you.” Strong arms help Ron sit up against the headboard, “Here, I got you hangover potion and breakfast.” He holds out a tiny bottle and Ron makes a move to grab it, “Uh uh,” Blaise pulls it just out of reach, “If I give this to you need to keep the promise you made last night.” Ron frowns, he can’t remember what he promised last night. But he needs that potion, “Fine, fine. Just give it to me.” Blaise hands it to him and Ron downs in one big gulp. He throws his head back hoping it’ll go down easier. Damn that tastes bad! But at least he got it down.

His vision clears and Blaise smirking face is the first thing he sees, “Ugh what did I agree to?” Ron asks warily.

Blaise hands him a glass of pumpkin juice, grateful Ron takes it and drinks eagerly from it trying to get the nasty taste from his mouth. “You agreed to snogging me without having a drink.”

Ron chokes on his drink, “What?!”

“Last night, after spin the bottle. We went up to this room and snogged some more. Then you pushed me aside, because you were too drunk. But you promised me some more snogging when you were up to it and not drunk. I was just making sure you’d keep your promise.”

“But, but, but,” Ron stammers, “You can’t make me keep promises that I made when I was drunk.”

“True, but you just made that promise again. And you aren’t drunk now.”

“Fine, fine. Can we just get it over with?”

“No not right now.”

“Why not?!”

“You’re in horrible shape right now. Next time when we snog I you, I want it to be good.” He places a plate of scrambled eggs and sausages, “Eat your breakfast.” With one last smirk Blaise moves off Ron’s bed and into the bathroom.

 

****

 

“I made a horrible mistake.” Ron falls into the chair besides Hermione in the library. She snorts and turns back to her parchment, writing rapidly.

“What did you do?” Harry’s head appears from Hermione’s other side.

“He snogged Blaise Zabini last night during the spin the bottle game.” Hermione answers before Ron gets the chance.

“No, it’s worse than that.” Ron puts his face in his hands.

“Worse?” Harry asks. “Like you went back to your dorm with him and you, err,” Harry lowers his voice, “Did stuff.”

“What?! No! Why would you ask that?”

“Err, no reason.” Harry ducks his head, trying to hide his red cheeks.

“Harry?! Did you do stuff with Malfoy?!”

“Maybe.” Harry ducks his head even more almost putting it down on the table.

“Bloody hell. Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know Ron. I honestly don’t know.” Harry puts his head in his hands.

“Harry can do whatever kind of stuff he likes with Malfoy, besides we weren’t talking about Harry, Ronald Weasley. What did you do?”

“I uhm. Well after, err. I kinda agreed to snog Blaise again.” Ron hurries out.

“What?!” Hermione and Harry both gape at him.

“Apparently I promised him last night when I was drunk, and he made me promise again this morning.”

“Well,” Hermione gathers her papers and her books, “You boys better get back to your Slytherin lovers then. Ron good look with your snogging and Harry with your stuff, I’ll just go and find my own Slytherin boyfriend. And if you ever! Ever! Bother me about being friends with Pansy and Theo ever again, then I’ll – I’ll” She bristles and hurries off with her books.

“I think she’s mad.” Harry says.

“Yeah, but why would she be mad?” Ron asks and Harry shrugs turning back to his potions homework. Grumbling Ron grabs his own work and starts to work.

 

****

 

Ron had managed to avoid Blaise after Sunday morning; he’d managed to sneak either before or after Blaise went to bed and went to breakfast early with Harry who avoided Malfoy in the same way. Tonight, after quidditch practise Ron snuck through the common room, up to his dorm and into the bathroom all without Blaise noticing him.

Ron shakes his head, droplets of water flying around. He fastens his towel around his waist and opens the door to his dorm. He glances inside the room, from where he stands, he can’t see on Blaise’s bed, but the rest of the room shows no sign of anyone. Dean’s probably at Seamus after the Quidditch practise and Zacharias still down in the common room. And who knows where Blaise is.

“Been avoiding me Ronald?” Ron jumps at the sound of Blaise’s voice.

“What? No, err What?” Ron stammers.

Blaise puts the papers he’d been writing on to the side and stands up from his bed. He’s wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt. Ron can’t help but let his eyes roam over his muscled chest. Blaise walks up towards Ron, “I think it’s time for you to keep your promise.” Blaise flicks his eyes from Ron’s chest up to his face. Ron swallows as he looks into Blaise simmering eyes. “Now?” Ron asks.

“Yes,” Blaise leans in closer, their lips almost touching, “Now.” Ron breaches the small gap between them and presses his lips onto Blaise’s. This kiss is much harder than the one they shared before, Blaise grabs hold of Ron’s waist and pulls him close their chests bump into each other and Ron moves his head so he can deepen the kiss.

They hear muffled sounds outside their dorm door. Ron pulls slightly away from Blaise, “Are they coming in here, should we-” Blaise grabs Ron’s wrist and pulls him onto his bed. With a swish of his wand he closes the curtains and locks them. They both sit on their knees opposite of each other. “What-” Ron starts, but Blaise cuts his question off with his lips back on Ron’s and his hands gliding over his chest. Blaise moves his lips from Ron’s to his jaw down to his neck. Blaise licks then sucks on sensitive skin of Ron’s neck and Ron can’t help but moan loudly. Blaise actually snickers and sneaks his finger in between the towel and Ron’s skin. Ron freezes and Blaise seems to notice and moves his hands back up over his sides. It makes Ron shiver and he grasps Blaise’s chin and kisses him hard on his lips. Blaise gasps in surprise and Ron kisses him deeper. Blaise tangles his hands in Ron’s hair and tugs on it slightly making Ron groan. Ron keeps the one hand on Blaise’s jaw and rubs his other hand over Blaise’s chest, making him moan when he brushes his nipple. So, Ron does it again.

Blaise pushes Ron over and he falls with his back on the matrass. Ron makes a surprised noise and Blaise leans over him smirking, “God you’re hot.” Blaise traces Ron’s chest with a finger before pressing soft kisses on his shoulder.

“Blaise?” Ron asks.

“Hmm” Blaise continues down with fluttering kisses over his chest to his stomach.

“What are we doing?”

“Making out in my bed, so when our roommates come in they won’t walk in on us.” Blaise props himself up on his elbows, his head hovering over Ron’s, “Why do you ask? Do you want to stop?” Blaise’s beautiful smile falters. Merlin when did Ron start finding Blaise’s smile beautiful.

“I, err, I’m not sure,” Ron clears his throat, “I mean I don’t really _know_ you.”

“Well,” Blaise smiles again and brushes some hairs of Ron’s forehead, “we can change that. Go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday.”

“Was that a question?”

“No.”

“So, you just expect me to go with you?”

“Yes. But for now, I expect you to fulfil your promise.”

“Didn’t I do that enough already?” Ron asks smirking slightly.

Blaise lowers himself for a swift soft kiss on Ron’s lips, “Not nearly enough.” Blaise lowers himself once more and both of them give in kissing sloppy and eagerly.

 

****

 

“Ron?” Hermione asks. Ron is shovelling breakfast in his mouth at the eight-year table, “Whatsup?” He asks with his mouth full of eggs and bacon.

“What’s that?” She points at Ron’s neck, “that there on your neck.”

Ron let’s go off his spoon and touches the side of the neck where Hermione points, “What’s there?”

Hermione transfigures her spoon into a mirror and hands it to Ron, “Bloody hell!” he yells loudly, earning mad glances from McGonagall at the teacher’s table.

“Harry glances up from the paper he’d been reading, “What’s going on?”

“Ron’s got a hickey in his neck.” Hermione hisses.

“Mione!” Ron hisses, while trying to cover his hickey with his hand.

“What it’s true isn’t it.” Hermione shrugs.

“Harry,” Ron states, “you’re wearing a scarf. Please give it to me!”

“Err, I can’t.”

“Harry! You’re my best mate! You can’t leave me hanging like this!”

“No, Ron! I mean I _can’t!”_

“Why not?!”

“Well, it’s obvious isn’t it. Harry’s wearing a scarf,” Hermione points her spoon to the other side of the table, “Draco’s wearing a scarf. And you need a scarf. The only one who doesn’t need a scarf is Blaise, but he has darker skin. Seems you’re all in the same predicament.” Hermione continues eating and Ron shoots a helpless look at Harry.

“Here let me help you with that.” Blaise says from close behind him, while draping a scarf around his neck. Ron removes his hand and let’s Blaise neatly tie that scarf around his neck.

“Wha-” Ron sputters, “But this is a Slytherin scarf.”

“Yes, and it’s mine. So be glad I let you borrow it. Besides, you look good in green. It complements your hair better than your muddily red.” He winks at Ron before walking off with Theo and Daphne.

 

****

 

“Where are we going first today in Hogsmeade, I was thinking we could go to Honeydukes before heading to the three broomsticks for some butterbeers or some hot chocolate maybe.” Hermione asks.

“Err,” Ron says.

“Fine we could go to the sport’s shop first,” Hermione says with a roll of her eyes.

“Well actually, I can’t go with you because-”

“Ready to go to Hogsmeade, Ronald?” Blaise comes down the stairs with a smirk on his face. Ron stands up from the couch and walks towards him, “Yeah, ‘M ready.” Ron can feel Hermione’s eyes on his back and his cheeks turning bright red.

“Uhm, Ron?” Hermione asks.

“Yeah?” Ron turns around and he feels Blaise’s hand possessively on the small of his back.

“Do you know where Harry is?” Hermione asks not looking at Ron, but keeping her eyes trained on the papers on her lap.

“Err, no.”

“He’s either still in Draco’s bed or they’re already at Hogsmeade.”

“Oh?” Hermione stills.

“Maybe we’ll see you there?” Ron asks.

“If you're not to busy again.” Hermione snaps and Ron flinches, “Just go.” She sighs and Ron let’s himself be swept away by Blaise.

They had had a long walk in Hogsmeade in the snow, when the snow started to pick up, they hurried inside the Three Broomsticks and now they’ve settled into a corner table. Blaise places two steaming cups of butterbeer and sits down next to Ron their knees and shoulders brushing. Blaise looks over at him and smiles brightly.

“Ron? Ron?” Mellie, Ginny’s latest set up for Ron, bounces to his table. He had been on 2 dates with her and they had kissed in a dark corner of the Three Broomsticks, but hadn't seen more of each other since a their last get to gether over two weeks ago. Ron had thought it done. She lowers her voice as she bows over the table putting her boobs fully on display, “Maybe you should ask your friend to leave so we can,” she ogles him suggestively.

Blaise clears his throat as he wraps his arm around Ron’s shoulders, “Maybe,” he starts glaring at the girl, “Ronald should ask you to leave so him and _I_ can continue our date.”

“You’re …. Your date?” Mellie straightens looking confused from Blaise to Ron and back.

“Yes, our date. So, if you don’t mind.” Blaise waves her away and the girl scrambles to her classmates casting glances over her shoulder.

“So, tell me Ronald,” he asks after sipping some of his butterbeer, “How many do I have to fight off?”

“How many what?”

“New lovers, old lovers, people who fancy you.”

“I don’t know any.”

Blaise chokes on his drink and starts laughing, “You don’t know- How about that girl.”

“That’s just some girl who Ginny set me up with.” Ron shrugs.

“Just one huh?”

“Well, there have been a few, really not that many. And none of them clicked.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s mostly down to you.” Blaise says with a glance at Ron. Ron furrows his brows, not sure where Blaise is getting at. “What about Granger?” Blaise continues, silently laughing at Ron’s obliviousness.

“Mione? She broke up with me.”

“Her mistake,” Blaise glances over Ron’s shoulder before leaning closer so that his breath brushes his cheek, “she’s probably regretting it now.” Blaise presses his lips on Ron’s and Ron opens his mouth willingly when Blaise asks. Allowing him to cup his face with both his hands and letting his own hand’s roam over the other boy’s chest. One of Blaise’s hands sneaks over his neck into his hair the other wraps around his waist and pulls him closer to him. Ron tangles his legs with Blaise’s and pulls, with his hands on his waist, Blaise’s against him. He kissed dates before in The Three Broomsticks, but Merlin it never felt like this before. It never felt this good before.

It isn’t the same as any kiss he ever shared before. The few girls he kissed on dates were eager half climbing into his lap, but they were always so soft and so small under his hands making Ron feel insecure. Never knowing what he could and could not touch, so he always held back. Hermione never wanted him to touch anything except the soft pecks they shared, which are nothing like the deep passionate kisses he’s now sharing with Blaise. Also, he knows where to touch Blaise better then he ever knew what to do with a girl. It’s easier to anticipate with a guy might like, or maybe it’s just this guy.

When Ron roughly strokes Blaise’s back and the boy softly moans into his mouth, Ron can’t help but smile. Ron sneaks his has hand under Blaise’s sweater feeling his hard muscles under his fingers when Blaise breaks away, “Salazar Ronald,” he says, his voice hoarse from kissing. Ron hesitantly presses soft kisses along his jaw and Blaise tangles his fingers in Ron’s sweater and groans softly.

“Uhm,” a voice clears besides the table and they pull apart.

“Hermione?” Ron asks confused as soon as spots her standing at the end of the table with her arms crossed over her chest an angry look on her face.

“What is it, Granger?” Blaise asks to break the awkward silence that grows between Ron and Hermione. Blaise managed to lean back nonchalant in his chair, not looking at all effected by the rude interruption off their outrage snogging session. One of his hands softly tugs on Ron’s hair and Ron can’t help but lean in, silently asking for more of this wonderful feeling.

“I still haven’t seen Harry.”

“What are you coming to us for? We definitely haven’t seen him.”

“I was just checking,” Hermione mumbles, looking flustered, before turning away and hurrying to the table she shares with Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Blaise presses a kiss on the back of Ron’s neck, “I think we should continue where we left of before we got rudely interrupted.”

Ron smirks, “That’s probably for the best.” He leans back into Blaise’s arms, against his chest, turning his head slightly, so Blaise has access to Ron’s lips. Blaise wraps both arms around Ron’s waist, his fingers moving in smalls circles on his stomach. The flutters in Ron’s stomach multiply.

“Blaisey darling!” Pansy’s voice drawls.

Blaise pulls his head away from Ron’s, but keeps his arms in place, “What?!” he all but yells it at his friend, clearly agitated. Ron softly pets his knee, trying to calm him down a bit.

“Do you know where Draco is?”

“For the love of Mer-” Blaise sighs, glancing up at the ceiling, “No, I _don’t_ know where he is. Unlike you and Granger seem to think, neither Ronald or I are joined to the hip with Draco or Potter. So, if you want to find him, go search for him and leave us be.”

“Well, you don’t have to be rude.” Pansy says with a shake of her head she walks away.

Blaise releases a big sigh and sinks back into his chair, “Stupid girls. Three times in under an hour. _Three times._ Can’t they just let us snog in peace.”

Ron chuckles, gets up and turns around. Blaise looks confused at Ron, a break in is otherwise unbreakable façade. A warm feeling flutters in Ron’s chest at the knowledge he’s able to break through and see Blaise. “Come on,” he says grabbing Blaise by his arms and pulling him up, “I know off a place where no girl can interrupt us.” Blaise his confusion morphs into a knowing smirk as they shrug on their coats and make their way out of the Three Broom sticks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my short story about Ron and Blaise!  
> I felt like there were few stories about them as a couple and for some reason I find them adorable. So hopefully this makes you find them cute too!


End file.
